


One or Two Words Too Much

by vogue91



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Frustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Let me see if I got this straight... we’re enemies, and you’ve come to my house to inform me of the fact that you’re analysing my territory?”





	One or Two Words Too Much

“So, this is the plan: Russia and China will deal with Japan, France with Italy, while England and I will take care of Germany.” America said with a smile, addressing the other present nations.

“ _Korosho_! This way I’ll get the chance to befriend another nation!” Russia exclaimed with a smile, then he half-closed his eyes and looked meaner. “At least, before destroying it.” he added with a creepy voice, scaring France who tried with nonchalance to get far away from the man.

The only one who looked irritated, was England.

“Can you please explain to me why you always have to make decisions for everyone else?” he asked to his brother, angry. America didn’t lose his composure and patted his shoulder.

“Come on, Arthur! You’ll see, it’ll be fun. Germany is such a wonderful place!”

England’s face became red.

“We’re not going to a resort, Alfred. It so happens that we’re in the middle of a war, in case you didn’t notice.” he scolded him, doing nothing to erode the other’s smile.

“Oh, I know, but war hasn’t begun yet. I don’t see why, while we study our enemy, we can’t use the time to take a look around.”

“Alfred, do you really want to be defeated before the war is even on?” England said in between his teeth. Alfred gave him his best dazzling smile.

“I can’t be defeated. I’m a hero!” he declared, making his allies groan loudly.

 

~

 

“Come on Arthur, let’s go to Germany’s house.” America told his brother, once they had come in front of Ludwig’s residence.

“Are you crazy? Going like this, defenceless, inside the enemy’s home? Think about it for a moment, America, thinks about the consequences, I don’t think that...” he protested, but the other had already rung the bell. When Germany came to the door, he kept silent for a few seconds, an astonished expression on his face.

“But... but... what are you doing here?” he asked in the end. England put a hand over his face, while America smiled.

“ _Guten Morgen, Deutschland_!” he exclaimed, with an horrible southern accent. “You know, war is coming and we’re here to study the territory a little bit.” Arthur elbowed him, but Alfred didn’t seem to notice.

“Let me see if I got this straight... we’re enemies, and you’ve come to my house to inform me of the fact that you’re analysing my territory?” his tone, more that sarcastic, was confused. America nodded, still with a satisfied expression.

 

~

 

It was night. England and America were walking, on their way own. Their faces were covered in bruises, and they both limped.

“Well, I just don’t get it... why did Germany get so mad?” Alfred ask. England gritted his teeth.

“America... God has given you two ears to listen twice and one mouth to speak half. But, as it would seem, he also forget to give you the manual.” he hissed.

America kept quiet for a few seconds, then he smiled again and turned to look at his brother.

“Can we go meet Japan tomorrow?”

Arthur stopped and stared at him. Then he sighed.

“Yes, Alfred. Tomorrow we’re going to meet Japan.” he gave up.

He was never going to learn.


End file.
